The present invention relates, generally, to the field of data management, and more specifically, to data defragmentation in an erasure coded heterogeneous object storage cloud.
In computer storage, fragmentation may occur when storage space is used inefficiently, reducing storage capacity or system performance and often both. The exact consequences of fragmentation depend on the specific system of storage allocation in use and the particular form of fragmentation. Data fragmentation occurs when a collection of data in storage space is broken up into many pieces that are not close together.